Tia and Maito
Tia and Maito are both leaders of the Healers faction. They take great pride and joy in their job! Tia A female Togetic who founded the healers faction. Having had worked in a Sabri Central hospital in the past, she decided to take advantage of the news for factions to be created; and her Healers faction got accepted! She is also very caring, but easily concerned of others' well-being. Her hopes in running this faction are that healers can be relied on, hired, and appreciated more than the average doctor outside this faction. Because of this potential, healers get hired often for assistance. This makes Tia very happy and thankful. In return, she gives berry treats to the employers. In her spare time, she also goes around Sabri Central to provide extra berries to the hungry. Shortly after, she met Maito and hired her after they became friends. She was flattered that a professional healer from Mossvale Village received the job suggestion and invitation from Vedouci. Now they are close like a sisterly duo, ready to run the faction together with the best skills and help they can provide! Age: 22 years Height: 2' 0" Weight: 7lbs Nature: Modest Characteristic: Likes to relax Abilities: Super Luck , Serene Grace Moveset: ''' *Heal Bell *Roost *Safe Guard *Last Resort Maito Maito, a Miltank, grew up in none other than the Mossvale Village, home to the greatest treasure explorers around. She had a love for adventure herself, but something struck her down from her great love. All the hunters would go out on their search, sometimes come back injured, sometimes not even come back. The hospital at the time in Mossvale was very uneducated, and didn’t know how to handle most diseases and wounds, making it crucial that a true healer stepped up for the little village. This was enough motivation for Maito to start her career as a healer, and dump her previous exploits for treasure. Under Maito’s watchful eye, the hospital’s knowledge flourished, and became one of the best hospitals in all of Haven, having learned how to conquer most diseases, and now can treat any severe wound without difficulty. Maito’s skill as a healer has earned her a great title in the Mossy Village, where daredevils would actually hire her to travel into the caves and search for treasure, just as long as she kept them safe. This ultimately was Maito’s dream job, to continue to explore, yet be able to help others along the way. Then, the opportunity of a lifetime came for Maito. Vedouci noticed her great work in the field down in Mossvale, and decided to ask her to join him up in Sabri to help build the Healer’s faction with Tia. Of course Maito accepted, putting herself in a higher position than she has ever been before, but leaving her hometown was bittersweet. It meant leaving all the good people of the town and constant search parties for the sake of building a new faction, but it was for the good of all of Haven. Now, Maito is one of the leaders running the Healer’s faction, and, on occasion, will join your team (rescuer, rogue, but mostly treasure hunters) on a mission, wherever it may be. '''Age: 27 years Height: 3' 11" Weight: 166lbs Nature: Jolly Characteristic: Sturdy body Abilities: Thick Fat 'Moveset: ' *Milk Drink *Heal Bell *Protect *Helping Hand